Jo and Kaboodle
by Greysonsbby
Summary: What if it was Jo who Gabe had his first crush on...This is a twist of Kit and Kaboodle...  Gabe x Jo
1. Chapter 1

Teddy's Pov

"Hey Charlie! Guess what! Gabe took a bath and now is brushing his hair!" I said into the camera.

Of course Gabe turned around and gave me that look, I smiled and focused the camera on him while he brushed his hair.

"Teddy! Stop recodering me!" Gabe yelled.

"I cant baby brother, Charlie needs to see the whole family." I said flipping the camera to PJ who just stood there watching the staris.

"Umm..Pj, what are you doing?" I asked.

"The staris are mocking me!" Pj yelled running to me.

"Teddy, does this look nice?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah your hair looks nice, maybe the kids will love you in the zoo." I joked.

Gabe faked laughed and fixed his hair more, while Pj sat close to me gripping on my arm.

"Dude, stop being a coward and go up the staris!" I shouted scaring Gabe.

Pj shook his head no and walked off to the kitchen scared out of his life.

"And that was your idoit brother running away from staris." I told Charlie laughing.

Gabe smiled and sat down next to me putting some After Shave on, I closed my camera and smiled at him.

"Do you like someone, or are you ready to shave?" I asked.

"I'm ready to shave." Gabe said smiling.

"DAD! Gabe is ready to sha-"

"Shh! okay fine I like someone." Gabe said covering my mouth.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Oh, it starts with a none of your buisness." Gabe said.

"Gabe! you have your first crush!" I shouted.

"So? its not like I'm getting married." I told her.

"Its very important!" I said.

Gabe rolled his eyes and before I could say more, Bob came in.

"Time for school kids!" Bob yelled.

We all shot up and me and Pj walked out first while Gabe was the last one, We finally made it in the car.

We went to Gabe's school first, Of course Mom asked alot of questions about why is Gabe wearing after shave and why does he look nice and about her trip to Las Vegas.

Gabe was the lucky one, he left first and rushed to the school before we could say bye, I grabbed Pj's jacket and tried not to listen to her.

-Gabe's Pov-

I rushed out before Mom said bye to me, I finally made it into class, I sat down next to Jake and we started talking about Pokeo, Other people that I didn't know stood by and talked about it with us.

I turned away and saw Jo come in slow motion, well in my eyes and walked in laughing and smiling with her best friend Ariana, She sat down while I looked like an idoit just staring at her with a smile on my face.

I shook my head and tried forcing on them but all I could think about was Jo.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD JO!_

Great Now I'm talking to my self, I sighed and heard the lunch bell ring, I walked out and saw Jo alone sitting on the bench alone and on her phone, I walked over and sat down and she smiled at me and looked back at her phone.

_Talk to her! say something, dont just sit there staring at her like a puppy dog! _

"D-Do you like Pokeo?" I asked.

Jo turned to me and started laughing.

"That's for babies." Jo answered.

"Oh." I said looking down.

_What could she like? _

"Do you like monster trucks?" I asked.

_Please say yes, please say yes!_

"Yeah, I like that they crush other trucks and sometimes people!" Jo said smiling.

I was about to say more when I forget I stole Jake's drink and poked the drink to much that It went all over my jeans.

I jumped up and saw Jo there laughing at me, _Great! Now she thinks I'm an idoit and clumsy! _

"Its juice, not pee!" I shouted.

Jo laughed more and walked away while I stood there with juice all over my pants.

_Just great._

**Like? :) Should I do chapter 2? :) **

**Xoxo... #TaylarTot **


	2. Chapter 3

Gabe's Pov

Today was the wrost, I made a fool of my self in front of Jo!

I opened the door to see my family there holding Charlie, and the whole place looks like a mess, I stood there watching the family try to grab Charlie as she ran away laughing.

"Hey Gabe, how was your day?" Teddy asked.

"Bad." I repiled sitting on the couch sad.

Teddy and Pj were to busy with Charlie to notice me, I sighed and layed on the couch thinking I'm gonna be alone forever and die with cats.

"What's wrong hun?" Mom asked holding her shirt.

"Nothing." I answered staring at the black screen on the tv.

"Someone had a bad day, tell me about it." Amy said sitting on the brown chair.

"I'm gonna die alone with cats just like Ms,Danbey!" I yelled staring back at her.

"Ms,Dabney isn't dead yet, and she has a husband." Mom pointed out.

"That's not the point! I'm not die ALONE!" I said again.

"Is it because you made a fool of ut of your self in front of Jo." Mom said smiling.

"How do you know about Jo?" I said looking at her scared.

"I know all about your first crush." Mom said sitting next to me.

"Who said I liked her! maybe I wanted to beat her at a video game!" I said.

"Gabe, I know you like this girl." Mom said.

"Wait..how do you know I like her?" I asked.

"Maybe I pretended to be you and asked about her to Jake." Mom said.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"Its exciting! Your first crush!" Mom said giggling.

"No its not! No,one is suppose to know about her!" I said walking off to the kitchen sitting down reading a Patriots magizine.

"Gabe, I am your mother." Mom said sitting down.

"Just dont tell the family about her, I dont want them scaring her off!" I said getting up to the sink.

I looked at my mom, who sat there staring back smiling and looked like she was waiting for something.

"What?"

"Tell me about her! I wanna know cool stuff about her!" Mom said.

"She's a girl." I answered laughing.

"Gabe, I'm serious! Tell me about her!" Mom said sitting down listening.

"Her name is Jo, I think she is pretty HOT, and she likes skate boarding, dolls, monster trucks, and video games..Happy?" I said.

"So you stalk her?" Mom asked.

"I dont stalk her!" I said changing my voice.

_Crap, my voice went high!_

Mom stared at me and smiled with that Your-Lying Look.

"Okay fine! I stalk her but not every day!" I admited.

"Have you ever talked to her?" Mom asked.

"I spilled juice on my self and she started laughing." I said.

"Ohh, you got it bad." Mom said.

"Thanks, That helped SO much!" I yelled rolling my eyes.

"Sit down, I'm gonna give you some tips." Mom said patting a seat next to her.

"How do I talk to her without acting like an idoit!" I asked.

"Ask her stuff, See what you two have in common." Mom said.

"Let her talk, and just listen?" I asked.

"Yep, See its easy!" Mom said eating an apple.

I smiled and couldn't wait to see her again, This time I'm gonna get it right!

"And dont worry, I wont scare her off, as long as you two aren't doing anything bad." Mom said eying me as she walked off.

_Mom's are weird..._


	3. Chapter 4

**Gabe's Pov**

I sighed, I mean wouldn't you be nervous if your family bought your biggest crush ever to your house? I hated that my family planned this without me knowing! Before I could do anything else, the door bell ring, This is it. I rushed downstaris and opened the door seeing Jo looking as beautiful as this sounds so chessy!

"Gabe?" Jo called staring at me.

"Come in, we have umm...pizza!" I said.

"I cant eat pizza, It would ruin my diet." Jo said sitting down fixing her skirt.

I sat down next to her, watching as Charlie came in with our snacks.

"Aww, cute baby." Jo said smiling.

"That's my sister." I said.

"Cute, anyway Gabe, I saw Taylar flirting with you." Jo said bitting into her chip.

"The new girl? We were just talking." Gabe said.

'It didn't look like talking." Jo said.

"Are you jealous?" I asked.

"WHAT NO!" Jo answered.

"You sound like it!" I said.

"I was just asking! You act like you like her!" Jo said eyes watering.

"I DONT!" I yelled.

After that, Jo looked away, I cant believe she thinks I am in love with Taylar! I shook my head and tried getting her to calm down, I heard a door knock, Who is here this late?

I got up and opened the door to see Taylar there holding a textbook.

"Gabe, I really need help with my homework, can you help?" Taylar asked.

"Who is that Gabe?" Jo asked getting up.

I was about to answer, when Jo pushed me out of the way and stared at Taylar with mad eyes.

"What is she doing here?" Jo asked.

"She needed help on her homework." I said.

Jo didn't listen, she growled and just kept staring at Taylar.

"I KNEW IT! YOU ARE DATING TAYLAR!" Jo yelled.

"What, no!" I said.

Jo turned away and started crying.

"Jo..."

"Dont ever talk to me." Jo said walking out with tears.

Jo's Pov

I cant believe he likes Taylar more than me, I liked him ever since the bench accident, He was cute, funny and made me laugh. Why would he pick Taylar over me? I sighed and tried to think a little, I smiled and had the idea to ruin their little date. _Perfect. Get ready Taylar, you have never meet the evil Jo Keener._

**Review :)) **


	4. Chapter 5

**Gabe's Pov**

I sighed, I mean wouldn't you be nervous if your family bought your biggest crush ever to your house? I hated that my family planned this without me knowing! Before I could do anything else, the door bell ring, This is it. I rushed downstaris and opened the door seeing Jo looking as beautiful as this sounds so chessy!

"Gabe?" Jo called staring at me.

"Come in, we have umm...pizza!" I said.

"I cant eat pizza, It would ruin my diet." Jo said sitting down fixing her skirt.

I sat down next to her, watching as Charlie came in with our snacks.

"Aww, cute baby." Jo said smiling.

"That's my sister." I said.

"Cute, anyway Gabe, I saw Taylar flirting with you." Jo said bitting into her chip.

"The new girl? We were just talking." Gabe said.

'It didn't look like talking." Jo said.

"Are you jealous?" I asked.

"WHAT NO!" Jo answered.

"You sound like it!" I said.

"I was just asking! You act like you like her!" Jo said eyes watering.

"I DONT!" I yelled.

After that, Jo looked away, I cant believe she thinks I am in love with Taylar! I shook my head and tried getting her to calm down, I heard a door knock, Who is here this late?

I got up and opened the door to see Taylar there holding a textbook.

"Gabe, I really need help with my homework, can you help?" Taylar asked.

"Who is that Gabe?" Jo asked getting up.  
>I was about to answer, when Jo pushed me out of the way and stared at Taylar with mad eyes.<p>

"What is she doing here?" Jo asked.

"She needed help on her homework." I said.

Jo didn't listen, she growled and just kept staring at Taylar.

"I KNEW IT! YOU ARE DATING TAYLAR!" Jo yelled.

"What, no!" I said.

Jo turned away and started crying.

"Jo..."

"Dont ever talk to me." Jo said walking out with tears.

Jo's Pov

I cant believe he likes Taylar more than me, I liked him ever since the bench accident, He was cute, funny and made me laugh. Why would he pick Taylar over me? I sighed and tried to think a little, I smiled and had the idea to ruin their little date. _Perfect. Get ready Taylar, you have never meet the evil Jo Keener._

**Review :)) **


End file.
